A Little Shift in Space
by Bard Linn
Summary: Second in the 'A Little' Series. Titan, Typhoon, Bahumet and Knights of the Round...Abandoned
1. Setting out on a trip

A Little Shift in Space

"Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" Cloud yelled as he ran around their quarters.

"Calm down Cloud," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud obeyed him. Slightly. "I'm so excited."

"We couldn't tell," Zack teased him. "Why don't you say your good byes while we finish packing?"

"Alright!" Cloud bounced out the door.

"If I knew he was going to be this hyper I never would have suggested this," Sephiroth told his friend.

"Its good for him Seph," Zack replied. He began packing Cloud's clothing. They had decided to bring their charge with them on their annual training trip. The young nine year old was understandably excited. The years before Cloud had stayed behind with friends. Zack had been slightly annoyed when Sephiroth mentioned it because Cloud's presence would cut down one their love play. Sephiroth merely pointed out Cloud mysteriously vanished when ever they got involved. Looking back Zack agreed. It was scary how observant the boy was at times.

The main point of the trip was to get Cloud some actual experience in a setting they could reasonably control. Cloud had gotten into several small fights after the Swartz incident. He hadn't killed anyone but it still worried his guardians. The boy refused to be coddled (rightly so since he could spell cast better than anyone but Sephiroth) so they were forced to accept the fights that came.

Sephiroth tossed the last of their provisions in the bag. "There, done." He turned to Zack. "Cloud won't be back for quite a while I suspect." He advanced on the other SOLDIER. "I do believe you had some complaints about lack of exercise?" Zack's laugh was cut off by Sephiroth's kiss.

Cloud grinned as he felt Sephiroth's aura flare. Forcing up his mental shields so he didn't eavesdrop, he continued his search for Reno. He'd become a lot closer to the rowdy Turk over the last year. It helped to have a friend who respected his ability to fight and didn't try to pull the wool over his eyes. Reno had grown up wiser and older than most though his knowledge came form his experience on the street while Cloud's came from the materia. And Reno knew what Hojo was doing to him so Cloud didn't have to hide his magical abilities.

"Reno?" he knocked on the Turk's office door then opened it. The red head lazily waved his hands from his place on the coach. "Bad night?"

"Awesome night. Awful morning." The words were routine. Cloud shook his head and gestured with his hands. The alcohol poisons vanished from Reno's system. "God kid, you're a life saver."

"And you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Cloud replied. He tossed a cure spell on for good measure. "Try not to die before I get back."

Reno blinked. "Going somewhere?"

"Zack and Sephiroth are taking me on their training trip."

Reno frowned. He knew damm well that training equated to make out session. "Sure that's a good idea?"

Cloud crossed his arms in annoyance. "Don't you start Reno. I though you understood I need practical experience."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh, that," Cloud shrugged. "No biggie. Not like I can't handle it now." Reno's eyebrows rose at that comment. Cloud grinned. "I can be very quiet. They don't hear me most days when I come home. Sometimes I leave rather quickly."

Reno chuckles. "Damm kid. If they ever figure out half the stuff you pull..."

"I'll be kicked from here to the crater," Cloud finished. "Anyway. I wanted to say goodbye. Make sure you take care of yourself, okay?"

"Will do," Reno tossed him a lazy salute. "Keep the General and Zack in one piece, will ya? When are you due back?"

"A week from tomorrow. One day travel each way, five days there."

"I'll see you in a week then."

Cloud sat behind Zack on the SOLDIER's chocobo. Zack chattered cheerfully to the blond as they covered the plains outside of Midgar. "...Then Andy went and got Randle involved."

"That might have made things even worse."

"You have no idea."

Ahead Sephiroth abruptly pulled his chocobo to a stop. "Do you feel that?"

"I do," Cloud said softly. A faint pressure built in his mind. "It feels like a storm."

"I don't think so," Zack said warily. He reached for his buster sword.

And the sky exploded.

End Chapter 1

ducks projectiles from annoyed readers Yay! Chapter 1 is done! I'm really sorry this hasn't been updated but I'm in multivariable calculus (That's 2/3 of calc 3 and all of calc 4), linear algebra and Japanese 1 so my life's been a little hectic lately. Thank you for your encouragement Rei, Demon and Katie 14. As it stands now most of A Little Shift in Space is handwritten minus a few battles I have to tweak. About two thirds of the last part of the trilogy, A Little Return to Reality is handwritten. Unfortunately my FFVII interest has dimmed down lately due to Full Metal Alchemist (which I recommend to everyone.) which has three fics currently pounding in my head on a regular basis. sigh

**Important note:** I'm looking for a beta reader as both this arc and the following arc have rather confusing sections that make perfect sense to me but might not to anyone else. Preferably someone who can at least tell me what I need to do with battle scenes as I'm really bad at them. Character development: good. Battles and romance: bad.

Author of the Update: Quela for the story Bound. That thing is bloody incredible!


	2. and ending up somewhere else altogther

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Warnings: First part will be confusing. Its supposed to be. Minor shonen ai references. Also this is the sequel to A Little Twist in Time so things won't make sense if you don't read that.

Chapter 2

Tifa Lockhart survived the group around her with a mental sigh. "So no one knows where Cloud is."

Cid took a long pull on his cigarette. "Last time I saw him was right after we finished cleaning up Midgar."

"I saw him shortly after. He helped destroy the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim," Vincent spoke softly into the silence. "We went our separate ways after that."

"Damm kid," Barret growled. "Left without a word."

"No one from ShinRa has seen any sign of him, including the Turks," Reeve announced vita Cait Sith.

"I want every one to look for him." A worried look passed over Tifa's face. "I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Cid gaped at the woman. "No $$$$ way. He wouldn't. He saved the $$$$ world! Why would he kill himself?"

"We don't know how Hojo's meddling affected Cloud. Anything is possible," Red XIII responded. Thunder echoed across the sky. It began to pour.

Tifa sighed staring out at the drenching weather. "You guys better stay here. I pity anyone left out in this.

CHANGE OF SCENE

Outside, three soppy figures peered around in the darkness. "Now what?" On of the taller ones asked. "The tent won't stay up in this."

"I see a light. Perhaps we can take shelter there," the other tall figure responded. The first speaker nodded and helped the smallest figure to his feet. It was a long walk but they couldn't ride the birds in this weather.

CHANGE OF SCENE

Tifa began to regret her decision to allow her friends to stay in her house. There was no way she could send anyone into this weather but having such conflicting personalities in a small space would try a saint. Truly, it had been a miracle that they had survived each other long enough to get Sephiroth.

A knock interrupted the brunette's thoughts. "I'll get it!" Yuffie volunteered. The bouncy teenager danced over to the door. Her cheer vanished the moment she opened the door. "AHH!" She slammed it shut.

"Shut the $$$$ up!" Barret yelled.

"Sephiroth's outside!" Yuffie retorted.

"WHAT?????"

CHANGE OF SCENE

Outside Sephiroth stared at the door in confusion. He had many strange reactions to his presence before but this was the strangest. The girl had appeared to have Wutai blood. Perhaps that was the reason?

The door abruptly opened again and four people including the girl from before attempted to attack him through the small door. A wind spell knocked them back. "Leave him alone!" Cloud shouted stepping between Sephiroth and the group. He glared at them.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Cloud step back."

"Cloud?" The group shouted in shock. "What did you do to him?!" The garnet eyed girl demanded.

"What is going on here?" Zack asked tiredly. The group stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The heavily built black man asked.

"Not last time I checked."

The garnet eyed girl abruptly banished back inside the house. Over the continuing story they could barely hear her arguing with someone inside. Then she reappeared. "Everyone get in. We need to discuss things."

End Chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2 done. A little on the short side but it's a good stopping place. I hope to get a chapter out a week, but no promises. Would've been up Wednesday but Fanfiction wasn't working. STILL looking for a beta. Chapter 5 is where the plot really kicks in and I need one before then. Any takers?

Thanks to Hikari-Remix! I had no idea people were even reading Time anymore. Hopefully I'll drop more PotC jokes in this one too.


	3. Lets make things less confusing

Disclaimer: STILL not mine

Chapter 3

Sephiroth and his friends carefully entered the small house. The ex-members of Avalanche noticed how the General and Zack walked carefully next to Cloud.

"Will some one please explain what is going on?" Yuffie complained.

"I'm not sure anyone knows," Zack replied. "We were just going on a trip. Next thing we knew the sky opened up and we were drenched."

"Trip to where?" Tifa demanded.

"We leave Midgar every year for a short training trip," Zack replied with a smile exerting his considerable charm. The look turned thoughtful. "Are you by any chance related to Tifa Lockhart? You look a lot a like."

Silence descended on the room. "I am Tifa Lockhart."

"Can't be. We saw you three years ago. You couldn't have grown up that quickly."

Tifa could barely breathe. "Three years ago?"

"You were our guide when we went to the Nibel reactor."

"That's not possible," Tifa whispered. "It's been seven years since Nibelheim was destroyed by Sephiroth."

"He did not!" Cloud yelled. All eyes turned to him. "Yeah there was a fire but it didn't destroy your whole town. Only one person died too." He examined Tifa carefully. "You're really strange."

"Cloud!" Zack chastised.

"Well she is! I mean, she thought she knew me back in Nibelheim. Who talks to a random kid like you know him." Now everyone stared at Cloud.

"Cloud she might have known you," Zack replied. He ignored the blond's confused look. The SOLDIER glanced around the room. "It looks like you all know Cloud."

"Yeah, but he didn't act like that," Yuffie pointed at Cloud. "And he was a lot older."

Red moved out of the shadows. "Perhaps they come from a different reality."

"Different reality?" Sephiroth asked dryly. The tension immediately increased in the room. How had they forgotten their enemy?

"Nanaki!" Cloud joyfully greeted the cat. "Did you get back home ok?"

Nanaki looked at the small child. "Have we met before?"

"Yeah! Remember I helped you break out of the lab about four months ago? Hojo wasn't happy but I said he was violating the agreement…" He trailed off realizing what he had just said.

The boy's two guardians looked down on him. "Agreement?" Sephiroth asked his voice as cold as winter.

Cloud fidgeted nervously. "Hojo can't experiment on any other sentient being other than me or I stop cooperating."

"You COOPERATED with that monster!?" Zack yelled.

"There's not much he can do to me otherwise."

Avalanche stared on dumbfounded. The trio had completely forgotten their presence. "You cooperated with Hojo. You let him do all those things to you. You almost died, Cloud. What were you thinking?!" Sephiroth hissed.

Cloud's blue eyes flashed. "I had to! If I didn't Hojo would've turned his attentions to you! He wasn't happy that I stopped Jenova from taking you over at Nibelheim! He was so busy he forgot to look for more ways to control you. And it was hard enough as it was! I could feel you slipping through my fingers!" His voice continued to rise. "And what about Zack? And Aeris? And Nanaki? And everyone else that monster hurt? Am I just supposed to stand by and watch him?!"

"Wait a minute," Tifa interjected. "You didn't go insane at Nibelheim?"

"Not fully," Cloud replied. "Almost, but not quite."

"Your world is very different from ours," Nanaki said softly. He glanced at his comrades. "Perhaps you could tell us what has happened?""

Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud took turns telling the tale. Cloud's eyes widened in shock when he discovered that he was a great deal older that he thought. Hojo's files mentioned he had messed with time but the blond hadn't realized the extent. Come to think of it that explained a lot of things. After they finished Avalanche related the events in their world.

Cloud felt depression settle over Sephiroth even though the silver haired man didn't let it show. After they finished Cloud faced his guardian. "Stop that right now." Everyone looked confused. "Stop thinking you're a monster. You're not already. Jeeze. That's what Hojo wants you to think. It separates you and makes you vulnerable. So knock it off."

Sephiroth was _not_ going to have this discussion aloud in front of a group of people who considered themselves his enemies. So he resorted to using a trick they had learned shortly after the Nibelheim mission. **_Cloud I…_**

_**Did NOT do any of those things. The OTHER you did. You ALMOST did. Not the same thing. If I almost drop a glass but I catch it I'm not in trouble, right? So why would you be for something you didn't do?**_

_**It's not that simple.**_

_**If you really feel that bad about it help these people out to make up for it!**_

"I've got a question," Tifa asked Nanaki as Cloud and Sephiroth 'spoke' to each other. (To everyone besides Zack it looked like a glaring contest.) "If they're here, where's our Cloud?"

"I don't know," Red admitted. "There is no evidence that two different versions of the same person couldn't be in the same place. Cloud could be in their world, he could be here or some other world entirely."

"So we're back where we started," Barret grumbled.

"Now we have three #$ people to fit in this tiny house," Cid swore.

"Hey!" Tifa yelled.

Zack made a shushing motion. Unfortunately for the smoking blond, Sephiroth had heard him. "It that how you speak in front of a child?" Cid paled.

"Leave him alone Seph," Cloud sighed. "I'm sure he'll be more circumspect with his language."

"He better be," Sephiroth growled. Nothing more was said after that. Everyone bedded down and went to sleep.

End Chapter 3

Yay! There's chapter 3! Things should be less confusing now. Sort of. evil laugh I know the alternate dimension trick has been done to death. Ask me if I care. Funny thing is Nanaki always seems to end up explaining it. Will try to get four out next week. However next week is the last week of class then finals. Gah.

TWO people to thank:

…: Interesting name. ;p. The point of last chapter was to be confusing. 'chibi cloudy, good seph, and zack is alive' is very good. Hopefully this chapter will clear this up for you.

Rei: Healing hands needs to undergo a major rewrite. Chapter 1 is typed and I could post it but it wouldn't be updated for a while. Opinions?

Minor update: We have two beta readers in the wings: renangel (chapter 4's on its way!) and Matt-kun (Um, where is your email? It's not on your profile. Let me know so I can send you 4!)


	4. A brief battle

Disclaimer: FFVII not mine

Warnings: minor shounen-ai.

Beta'd by renangel (Matt-kun I need your email!)

A Little Shift in Space

Chapter 4

"WHAT!?!" Elena shrieked.

"It appears that there are three people running around from an alternated dimension: Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth." Reeve repeated to the three Turks, "The Cloud Strife of this world is missing. I want the three of you to meet up with Avalanche to help them look for Cloud."

"And exactly why should we do this?" Elena demanded her voice colored with anger. Clearly, Tseng's death still upset her.

"I doubt Avalanche can take on both Sephiroth and Zack without Cloud. This Cloud seems relatively harmless. (That's what he thinks!) He's a great deal younger than our Cloud."

"You want us to work with that lousy group?" Reno snorted, "I've got better things to waste my time on."

"Sephiroth seems stable for now but if he does loose it, Cloud isn't here to defeat him. We have to find him," Reeve ordered.

"Where are they?" Rude asked.

"Kalm. They're checking all of the towns on that continent and moving west." The Turks turned and left. The president sighed. "I hate this job."

CHANGE OF SCENE

"Why are we stopping?" Cloud asked Tifa from his place behind her on their chocobo.

"Reeve wants us to meet the Turks here," Tifa replied. Her voice was hard.

"Oh," Cloud said with a sigh. Tifa gave him a quick hug after they had dismounted. The girl had become rather protective of him over the last few weeks. Cloud understood that Strife (as he thought of his other self) had grown up with Tifa. The members of Avalanche were still wary of Sephiroth though Cloud and Zack had completely integrated themselves into the group.

'Then again, getting attacked by the maniac probably didn't help,' the blond thought to himself. Shortly after the 'Nibelheim incident' Cloud had hacked into Hojo's computer (courtesy of lessons from Reno) and had gathered all of the information on Seph he could find. It was then Cloud laid his cards on the table. He would not let Hojo hurt anyone else. Cloud would cooperate but the scientist couldn't force him to do anything. The expression on Hojo's face had been priceless. The creep didn't like the way the tables had turned, not at all. His 'stupid specimen' had out foxed him. Cloud had been glad to hear Hojo had died in this world. He had already had plans on what to do with the one in his own world. A little fire spell during an explosive experiment for example…

Shaking his head free of his morbid thought Cloud followed Tifa and helped to set up camp. A short time later the blond stirred restlessly in his sleeping bag. "Zack? What's up?"

The SOLDIER's glowing eyes focused on him. "There's a rather large group of monsters headed this way. They're unusually resistant so we're going to need everyone. I want you to STAY HERE. Got it? Don't leave camp."

"Zack, you know I can fight!"

"Yes, and it scares the hell out of me. Please, if you're safe then Seph and I won't worry about you."

"Alright," Cloud promised. Once Zack had left with the others he slipped out of his sleeping bag and carefully attached his sword to his belt. He scampered up a rock in the center of camp. No point in being caught unaware, even if he had promised to stay put. In the distance he could hear the others fighting. "Can't believe I have to stay here," the boy grumbled.

"Get back here you bastard!"

"Great job Reno!" A female voice cried sarcastically.

'Reno?' Cloud stood. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the red haired Turk break into the camp followed by two other Turks at his heels. He jumped up as a horde of monsters followed the trio and quickly tossed off a fire spell.

"Strife?" The red head gaped at the small child before him.

Cloud cast a comet spell followed by an earth spell. "Don't just stand there idiot! Turn around!" He made a set of complicated gestures with his right hand invoking the summon spell only to have it fall flat. 'Crap. Different world, has different invocations for summons. NOT GOOD.'

The Turks quickly took down another three monsters. "What in the world happened Strife?" Reno demanded.

"I'm the other one you idiot!" Cloud yelled back, "Don't you remember what Reeve told you?" He forced himself to focus on his spells while drawing his sword. 'Stop distracting me!' Sense told him that of the twenty monsters left all but two were vulnerable to electricity. 'Alright, bolt three it is then.' He mentally chanted the spell twisting it with the All incantation as he did so. "Get down!" Well trained the Turks plunged to the ground as the spell flashed to life over their heads. Elena managed to pick off the last two. "That's that," Cloud sat down with a sigh. That had NOT been fun. 'Ow, my head hurts. Too many spells at once.'

Attracted by the spell lights, the rest of the group came running back. Cloud glared. "Don't look at me like that. I _stayed_ in the camp!"

End Chapter 4

Short chapter. 5 will come soon, is very long (for this.) It's actually spilled over into two chapters so 5 maybe confusion but 6 will explain it.

Thank renangel for the quick betaing. Matt-kun, your profile doesn't have your email!

Thanks to renangel, Matt-kun and rei for your responses!

Rei-I think I'll hold off for a bit (at least till finials are over.) After that maybe Healing Hands will go up. No promises though.


	5. A Lesson in History

Disclaimer: FVII does not belong to me. Please do not sue.

Betaed by renangel

A Little Shift in Space

Chapter 5

Bard Linn

Cloud sighed as the group traveled over yet another flat plain. They'd been besieged by several monster attacks over the last few days, ever since they had met up with the Turks. Except for one attack that had invaded their camp, Cloud hadn't participated in any of them. 'How am I supposed to get any practice if they keep shoving me out of the way?' The others were worried because these monsters had been stronger than normal for the region.

On top of that, Cloud had noticed there seemed to be two types of strategies used by the monsters. The first was to flat out slaughter them, which wasn't unusual. It was the second that bothered him. These monsters seemed intent on driving them somewhere. Cloud's only comfort was that if he had noticed, then Zack and Sephiroth most certainly had.

Cloud really needed to stop dwelling on stuff like that. It was bad luck.

Right on cue, monsters erupted from the ground leaving long fissures in their wake. Glowing mako glimmered in the long tunnels. The group was quickly surrounded and everyone leapt into action. Despite the group's numbers and talent, the monsters continued to advance. Cloud soon found himself surrounded as even more monsters poured into the scene. He drew his blade and quickly readied a fire spell.

Cloud, like many other untried fighters, considered himself invincible. He had better reasons than most, for sure. He had better training and the advantage of his unique spell casting ability. He never stopped to consider his disadvantages. He had little practice fighting multiple foes and even less with fighting in a group. His present real battle experiences numbered two: the Swartz assassination attempt two years ago and the camp monster attack. His spell casting abilities were magnificent, but his ability to keep battling allies out of range wasn't.

Also, unlike the others he couldn't just charge a spell. He had to actually cast it with the appropriate mental words. Cloud had once explained the difference to Zack. Charging materia was like running a CD player, whereas casting the spell was like performing a song. It was of utmost importance that he didn't loose his concentration. However, when one of the monsters got through his guard and managed to wound him that's exactly what happened. The resulting power surge temporarily parallelized him. The monsters quickly seized the blond and tossed him down a fisher to the Lifestream bellow.

SHIFT IN SPACE

Cloud opened his eyes in surprise. Everything was green…really, really green.

**_Better pick some place you find familiar._** The surroundings shimmered and transformed into the familiar picture of Aeris' garden. The figure standing before Cloud was also a familiar but very twisted sight. "You're me!"

Cloud Strife nodded with a faint smile on his face. Cloud felt extremely saddened watching his counterpart. He had gone through so much and it had scared him terribly. "We needed to talk to someone and you're the only proper candidate."

"We?"

Strife nodded. "I couldn't bring three people across dimensions on my own."

"So we were brought here for a reason. I thought so."

"It requires quite a bit of history to understand everything that's going on. This will be a little strange."

And suddenly Cloud wasn't Cloud anymore. He was Escalavar, leader of the Cetra, the space bearing people who went from planet to planet in order to heal wounds caused by those living there. They were the chosen of God to set right the evils caused by the heathens of the world.

_(Is this guy for real?)_

"You have just heard Galaden's report. All in favor of moving?"

A unanimous "aye" sounded throughout the magnificent room. "The people here have been properly trained in our beliefs," another council member put in. "We must move on to others who need us."

"There is one part of Galaden's report that worries me," Vaylen spoke up. Escalavar ground his teeth. Vaylen was his worst opposition in the council. "It mentions the loss of corporeal forms."

"It is of no consequence. Very few of the people there are experiencing such high evolution and the harm caused by the others is inexcusable," Escalavar waved the protest aside. "Begin preparations for the transfer."

SHIFT IN SPACE

Cloud found himself wrenched free of the memory only to fall into another…

SHIFT IN SPACE

'Damn those blasted Cetra!' Michael thought as he struggled through the hidden passages. This was hard enough when they weren't at war. Whatever the Cetra were doing was messing with the land formations and causing many of the tunnels to collapse. It didn't matter though, the Champion thought angrily. He would reach Gaia. It was imperative. Another scream echoed in his mind as Shiva cried for her son. The ice sorceress had lost her entire family to the Cetra. 'Damn them to Hell!'

He finally reached the secret door and pushed the complicated pattern to open it. Michael fell through the door and landed in an untidy heap. He slowly stood and approached the dais on which the one he had sworn his allegiance sat. The Champions were a select group of humans and creatures of the Fae who served the spirit of their planet, Gaia. Every member saw something different when they entered these underground rooms known as the Sacred Places so they could contact Gaia. Michael always saw a queen sitting upon her throne carved from a living tree. Shiva had seen an ice sculpture, Marissa, a glowing light.

He knelt wearily at the base of the throne. Gaia didn't care for such attitude but he didn't have the energy to stand. "My lady the war goes poorly. We have lost the north and Shiva has fallen." Fallen might have been the wrong word. As had so many of the Champions Shiva had used far too much power for her mortal form to hold and had transformed into a creature of pure energy.

"She will not be captured without a fight," Gaia sighed. She placed a gentle hand on Michael's head. "I have begun a project. Soon you will have a new weapon to fight with. Children of my body guided by my hand. Hopefully they will prove our world too difficult a target and the Cetra will leave. You must return. They advance on Kam."

SHIFT IN SPACE

'Okay, I'm staring to understand how a ball feels,' Cloud thought as he was plunged into another life.

SHIFT IN SPACE

Orthela smiled as she entered the main council chamber. Everything was ready. This would be the major break-through of her life, no doubt about it. This would allow her to sit on the council, a place that women weren't allowed. After all, they couldn't accomplish what they wanted if they didn't have her abilities and knowledge. She dismissed the smile and bowed to the council. "My Lords, all is prepared. We await your presence."

Escalavar smiled at her. "Thank you Orthela for your hard work. Would it be difficult to add a few more to the gathering?"

Orthela nearly started with surprise but controlled her expression. "No my Lord."

"Good," the council leader gestured. From the shadows came Council Member Vaylen and several other Cetra, about fifteen total. "Vaylen and his supporters were caught smuggling out the sick and wounded to Gaian camps. As they have been hampering our efforts it seemed appropriate that they actually help for once."

"You're a fool Escalavar. The people here don't need us. The planet itself has rejected us. I won't stand by and let our people die because of your foolishness! The Gaians can heal them. I've seen it!" Vaylen shouted.

"Don't speak such foolishness. Are we not the Healers of Heaven? The Gaians are misguided people."

"You'll only bring your own doom!"

"Guards! Gag him!" Escalavar ordered. "Lead the prisoners to the fourth camber. We will join you shortly."

The fourth camber wasn't a pretty sight. Many wounded and sick were gathered there waiting the hope they had been promised. Orthela made the last minute changes to accommodate the new 'volunteers' and then stood before the crowd. "Children of the Stars, you have waited long for this day. Your injuries and illnesses are incurable by our abilities but it is to you the most important task falls. With your help we will create a new force for the war: the Lifestream!"

"With the Lifestream we will be gable to conquer this entire planet and exorcise the demon Gaia that holds it hostage. We will save the misguided souls of the humans and wipe out the foul beasts that rage over the land. This will require the energy of your deaths which you have all freely volunteered. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and promise you, oblivion does not await you. You will remain united in the Lifestream and be joined by the humans and Cetra who fall in the following days of the war. Let us begin!"

The cavern began to glow brightly. The council members and Orthela quickly backed away as the spell began. Only a few minutes later all of the bodies had vanished. In their place lay a very pale green liquid. "It's not very big," Escalavar observed coldly.

"My Lord, the spell is continuous. Every life that dies will add to the Lifestream's strength and increase its volume. Its color should deepen as well."

"In that case we should test it," Escalavar smirked and made a gesture. A spear sang in the air and suddenly Orthela was staring down at the wood in her stomach. "Don't worry. Oblivion does not wait for you."

"BASTARD!"

SHIFT IN SPACE

Gabriel frowned as she stared at the reports in front of her. This was not good, not good at all. "Gab, Mike just got back from the east. Better hurry, I don't know how he's staying."

"Thanks Val," Gabriel responded to the other woman. She quickly gathered up her papers and went off through the complex fortress. 'Even here won't be safe much longer,' she thought sadly. As if things weren't complicated enough, the new weapon of the Cetra was beyond anything that they had ever seen. Vaylen was dead for certain. A few of his supporters had fled to their side after his execution. 'And they can't go back. If they do they'll be killed.' Lifestream indeed. More like DEATHstream. "Michael!"

"I don't have time for you Gabriel. We've got to move the west front up and moving. The Cetra have withdrawn. We have to strike now."

"CHAMPION." Michael stopped abruptly at his title. "You aren't looking at the big picture. The last of Vaylen's supporters arrived yesterday. He's dead. They sacrificed him, as many of his supporters as they could find, the wounded and the injured two moons ago to create a new weapon." Now she had his complete attention. "They call it the Lifestream. It's made up of the souls of those who have died."

"That doesn't seem so terrible."

"You haven't heard the worst of it. It's corrupting the land, changing it. The Fae are becoming ill. They're loosing their minds. The elves have already been pushed back beyond the veil. The dragons and griffins are out of control. It's mutilating regular animals and plants, turning them into monsters. It's also destroyed two of the Sacred Places."

"Gaia?"

Gabriel shook her head. "I'm not a Champion. I don't know. There's more though. It's stopping the Inheritance."

Inheritance was the Gain's greatest gift. Only a small percentage of people were naturally born with special abilities but all could participate in Inheritance. The process allowed the dying to pass on their knowledge and abilities onto a younger non-gifted Gaian. That alone had allowed them to continue fighting when so many of their skilled mages and warriors had died since their skills and abilities were passed down. "How?"

"It's sealing the knowledge within itself. Michael, you have to go to Gaia. We don't know what to do. I can't. The only other Champions here are gravely injured. They can't make the trip. The Sacred Place near Askervon is still safe. Hurry."

"I will."

SHIFT IN SPACE

"I love it when things go exactly as planned," Escalavar gloated aloud. Orthela's Lifestream had done everything he could have asked. And it knew its master. "Only a few hundred left. A far cry from the several million when we got here." It was time to start the finial attack.

"My Lord!"

"Yes?"

"Preparations are complete. We are ready to proceed."

"Good." Time to take the bitch down. "Goodbye Gaia. You won't be missed."

SHIFT IN SPACE

"You can't be serious. Michael there has to be something we can do! We can't give up!"

"We have to survive first Gabriel. I want everyone to split up into groups of a hundred and spread out. I want you to each take ten or so Cetra refuges with you. The should be able to help you avoid both the Lifestream and the army. Don't split up families though. More likely than not you'll be living with these people for the rest of your life. Can I count on you to get that done?"

Gabriel froze. "What will you be doing?"

"Defending Gaia as long as possible. She's going to try to make the Cetra believe you are all still here. Hopefully they won't look for you and you'll survive."

"You'll die!"

"I know."

"You can't. Michael I -" _love you._

"I know."

Gabriel shook with anger. "YOU KNEW? Then why didn't you SAY anything?"

"The odds of us living out the war were never great. But I'm a Champion, Gabriel. My life belongs to the planet first." He held her carefully. "Sometimes love doesn't conquer all."

"It's not fair."

"Life rarely is."

"I'll take care of it. But you better wait for me."

"I will."

SHIFT IN SPACE

"That's it. There aren't any Champions left." The group of teens huddled around the fire sadly. They numbered thirteen, nine boys and four girls and were the latest group to receive Inheritance. The last group who ever would because of the Cetra. A short time ago they had to seal Gaia's weapons into the earth as they had become mindless creatures of destruction without her guidance. Now they could only wait.

"There has to be something we can do."

"Maybe. I know a summoning spell. We couldn't use it before because of Gaia but now that she's gone…"

"Let's try it. Nothing else for us to do."

"What do we need?"

"Not much just intent," the one who had volunteered said. "It takes a lot of power. I'll need your help. And we need to assign whatever we get a purpose."

"That's easy," the eldest drawled. "Destroy the Cetra completely."

SHIFT IN SPACE

Escalavar's many times great grandson, Galadin, stared out the window in anger. "I can't believe the humans managed to summon that thing."

"The crisis of the stars: Jenova," his wife, Maral sighed. "This might not have happened if we hadn't killed all of them."

"It's not our fault. They made that choice centuries ago."

"But we pay the price. Because of their war we can't even escape. Our ships have been destroyed. The Cetra will no longer walk amongst the stars. We are a dying people, Love."

"I know." Galadin held her closer. "I just wish I could _do_ something."

"The knowledge of how to seal such a creature is beyond us. It remains trapped in the Lifestream." Maral closed her eyes. Every Cetra could communicate with their fallen kindred within the glowing green stream. However those native to the planet remained silent to them. At least the Weapons remained sealed in the earth shortly after Gaia's death.

"Oh Escalavar, why did you have to be such a fool."

End Chapter 5

I'm sure you are all going 'what the hell?' right about now. I cut the chapter off here because it was 7 pages long which is rather long for this story. Explanations will be given next chapter. 5 originally started off as a rather long conversation 'this is the background, this is your quest' type between Strife and Cloud which was confusing to write, confusing to read and all together not satisfying so I took the basic ideas and did a complete rewrite. I you have questions please drop a line and I'll answer them next chapter. (Within the story itself or in notes at the end.)

Responses:

Vampire-angel-of-sorrow: Rubber duck projectiles? Hmm. Bears thinking about. Actually Zack did hear about Aeris (which upset him and Cloud since they are both close to her as you saw in Time). She'll be showing up occasionally actually.

Cloudy fan: Yup, Cloud's going to get to fight quite a bit more as the story progresses. This is the 'quest' arc, ie they have a job to complete. The first was more set up and background while the last is a bit of quest with lots of character development.

Rei: yes, finials are cruel. As for your question (which I love since it means you are thinking about the story) it's a bit complicated of an answer and it deals with how I view summons. If you go back to Time you'll notice Cloud doesn't absorb red materia, he only 'copies' the information. The reason for that is the red materia deal with forces outside of the caster because the summons are actually spirits. The mp spent pulls the summons to you. Regular spells simply convert the energy into the desired energy form: healing, fire, ice ect. If you notice Cloud uses several regular spells. However, because it's a different world the song and dance (figuratively) you have to do to get the summons is different.

…: hope you like this one two.

-Linn stares at her inbox and abruptly faints. Clouds out and sighs.- Hi everyone, I'm here to finish the reviews since Yersi Fanel broke Linn.

Yersi Fanel: Thanks for your response! Linn's collapsed on the ground right now from your 4 for Time and 3 for Space. She'll gladly let you host the Little trilogy, just let her know how you want to do it. (She can send you the files or you can just pull them from FF net). In fact this chapter is posted because of you. Six isn't typed yet so there will be a slightly longer delay between chapters (especially since there's a finial on Wends). Linn has never been requested to be archived before so she's in shock. She's also astounded by you sin your first language is Spanish (she jumped back to your profile. She does that with all of her signed reviews) since she couldn't read a story in her second languages.

-Cloud nudges Linn who still isn't moving- Right. Let me get the water and get her started back up…


	6. Quest, ChocoMog and Shiva

Shift in Space

Chapter 6

Bard Linn

Betaed by Renangel

Cloud Strife, savior of the Planet, stared down at the child in front of him. Living lives not your own disturbed most people. He had prepared for several outcomes from this endeavor but none of them seemed appropriate. Aeris snickered next to him. He glared at the Cetra. At least only his guest could see him and not their audience. Strife nudged theboy in front of him. He had planed for a hysterical child, one that would have a break down, one that would fly into a rage, not…

"Raise the sails! We're after the Pearl men!"

Strife made a mental note to add withdrawal from reality on his list. The child-version of him was deeply asleep though half the things he had said didn't make any sense to him.

"Savvy?"

Strife's patience reached its limit. He kicked Cloud. Hard. "Cloud!" Aeris scolded. You did _not_ hurt children like that.

However it seemed to work. Cloud's bright mako blue eyes blinked open. "Wha-" Abruptly his memories returned. "Why those, why those blasted-" It was times like these that Cloud regretted he didn't have a good vocabulary to curse his opponents "SLIME!"

"Slime!" Aeris fell over laughing.

Strife sighed. "Yes. About the Cetra…"

"…I oughta make them walk the plank!" Cloud finished. "Um, why are we here again?"

"The planet can last without a guiding spirit for only so long. As you've probably noticed, humanity is getting out of hand. If things continue in this fashion the planet will destroy itself."

"Isn't that what called the Cetra in the first place?"

"Not exactly. While humanity wasn't the most environmental minded people the Champions kept them in check."

"Actually, I have another question. How did humanity survive? And why were there any Cetra left for Aeris to be born?"

"Humanity remained in hiding. By the time Jenova arrived they had lost all knowledge of magic and relied purely on machines. As such they _couldn't_ do anything. The only surviving Cetra were those hidden within human communities. The presence of humans disguised the Cetra's signatures and allowed for them to remain undetected. Actually, some of the historians amongst the Cetra had preserved human records. That's what allowed them to later seal Jenova. However they couldn't kill her because she was summoned by a human. It took a human to complete the job."

"I see," Cloud bit his lip. "So the Planet needs another guardian?"

"Yes."

"So why hasn't anyone tried this before?"

"That's a bit complicated. First of all the Cetra put in safety guards against another spirit taking up Gaia's position. There have been few people who _could_ take that position but surrounding circumstances rarely allowed them to do so. Jenova was still on the planet even if she was asleep. Making a move towards allowing a new spirit to replace Gaia would allow her to take that place. Also, until Hojo messed with your physiology, there was no one who could break the barriers that separate the physical and spiritual plane. That's your job. Once you finish that we'll be able to move in and finish it."

"Alright. That still doesn't tell me what I need to do."

"There are thirteen creatures in this world that exist, bound in a physical form, and can be called by a spell but their true essence is that of the spiritual plane. The Cetra bound these creatures in various places all over the planet. In doing so they created thirteen walls between the planet and the Lifestream which we currently inhabit. The Lifestream is a physical prison for spiritual energy. Remove these walls and we will be able to more forward."

"Okay thirteen spirits..." Cloud hit himself in the head. "The summons!"

"Exactly," Strife smiled faintly. "Be careful. Not all of the summons are friendly. Some sided with the Cetra during the war and became bound under their own choice. They will try to destroy you. That is why we called Sephiroth and Zack as well since they will help defend you until your task is finished."

Cloud hesitated for a moment. "Are they here too?"

"Sephiroth and Zack?" Cloud nodded. "Zack isn't far. He'll be helping us on our end. Sephiroth is still healing from his contact with Jenova." The green shimmering around him warned Strife that Cloud had stayed as long as he safely could. "You have to go. Should you succeed, we'll see each other again."

SHIFT IN SPACE

Cloud slowly raised his head and found himself washed up on the ground near the crevice he'd fallen into. At least this explained the patterns in the monsters' behavior. Some had been working for the Cetra, the others had tried to get him to Strife.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted spotting the blond. He ran over leaping over the carcasses littering the ground. Cloud absentmindedly noticed all of the monsters were dead. 'No wonder they looked sad,' he thought reviewing his memories. 'They knew they were going to die.' At one point these creatures had once been intelligent beings that cooperated with humanity, some of whom even served Gaia. "God Cloud, you're soaked!" Zack pulled the child into his arms. "Mako. Damn."

"Seph says…"

"Oh shut it," Zack grumbled. He carried the boy back to their camp. "We've got to get that mako off of you."

"Doesn't hurt," Cloud mumbled. The wound from earlier was gone too.

Zack ignored his young friend and quickly removed the soaked clothes then rinsed the mako off. "There." He held Cloud tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Wasn't intentional," Cloud replied with a sigh. He looked up at his friend. "Can you get the others? I found out some stuff." After the entire group had reconvened and set camp Cloud explained what he had experienced in the Lifestream.

"Sounds like the old' the road to hell is paved with good intentions' line to me," Zack observed.

"How do we know this is real?" Barret looked suspicious. "You could have made it all up!"

Cloud glared at the black man. "Then you're just going to have to trust me because with or without you we will be doing this. Once we finish maybe Strife can send us home."

"It's our only lead Barret," Tifa pleaded softly. "We can't just throw it away!" The other members of Avalanche nodded in agreement. They missed _their_ Cloud.

"So where do we start?" Nanaki asked.

"Who you mean," Cloud rubbed his forehead. "Do you have each of the summons? They're a little different from home."

Yuffie, materia hunter extraordinaire grinned. "All thirteen!"

"Well then, let's start with the least dangerous. I'm figuring this out as I go along and Strife warned me that some of them would be against us."

Yuffie tossed him a red materia. "Choco/Mog should suit you."

"Hey that was mine!" Tifa yelped. Yuffie merely held up a bag holding the rest of the summons. "Why you little thief…"

Cloud caught the materia and gradually reached out with his mind to the glowing sphere. Instantly he felt himself flying through the air towards Midgar then north. 'A chocobo ranch?" The materia continued to pull at him, this time down under the ranch's foundations. A distant power called towards the boy dragging him inside its prison. Cloud jerked free from the vision. "A chocobo ranch north of Midgar."

"I'll call the Highwind," Cid grumbled.

SHIFT IN SPACE

"Well this was rather easy," Zack observed as the stood next to Cloud. The owner of the chocobo ranch had gladly let them down to the house's basement. Once there they had found a tunnel built into the ball. A little digging revealed a cavern.

"Now comes the hard part," Cloud replied. He walked into the cavern and stopped by the center. "Look at this." He pointed at the large crystal set dead center in the stone floor. Inside two glowing lights flickered. Before anyone could reply, Cloud placed his hands and forehead against the crystal. The blond reached out and mentally poked the power anchoring the crystal. This was Cetra-magic, binding the souls to their will the same way materia bound particular spells. Luckily it was structured like a formula. Replacing particular components easily altered the spell. Unlike human magic that was more art than science.

Cloud could work with Cetra magic. He had to on many occasions, but it always made him shiver. The Cetra were _alien_, and it showed in their power. Shaking off his unease the blond reached out and carefully manipulated the spell to cause it to release the spirits instead of bind them. Unfortunately he didn't know exactly what he was doing…

CRACK

The crystal shattered into a billion pieces. In its place stood two summons, a chocobo and a mini mog. Cloud flushed. He had managed to deage the souls though he had actually no idea how… "That wasn't supposed to happen." The summons quickly faded from view. Oh well, at least he would know for next time.

"Where next?" Reno asked leaning against the cave's walls.

Yuffie passed Cloud another materia. The blond mentally consulted it for a second then nodded. "Gaea's cliffs. Time to free Shiva."

SHIFT IN SPACE

Cloud smiled as he felt the last of the bindings fall away. He managed to find the command that had changed the summon last time. The freed ice goddess smiled at the small boy who had freed her. Instead of fading as the last had she came forward and embraced the blond. Cloud felt a brief flash of recognition as he fell into the goddess' memories.

_-Standing in the temple learning the spells of ice and storm-_

_-Examining her new born son with dark blue eyes and silvery brown hair-_

_-Feeling the wards fall as the Cetra attacked here home-_

_-Seeing her son die, blade in one hand and power in the other-_

_-Casting far beyond safety's limits willing to do anything to save her people-_

_-Feeling her flesh burn as it transformed into energy-_

_-The Cetra's cursed hands hard on her soul forcing her into a prison made a crystal-_

_-Called again and again by those using the Cetra's stones to battle-_

_-A small child with bright blue eyes whispering the words to free her…-_

Cloud yanked free of the memories and shivered. The summon smiled. **Thank you for freeing me young child of the planet. I go to search for my son. Should you need me in your quest merely call. I will hear you. May Gaia light your path. **

"Cloud what are you standing around for?" Yuffie yelled. "Lets go!" Cloud shook himself free of his trance and headed out after the bouncy ninja.

End Chapter 6

I am very sorry for the delay. Between finals, getting ready for the holidays with two sick parents and preparing for our Christmas choir performance it has been quite hectic. I'll try to be more consistent!

My entire twist with the not so nice Cetra came from the line in the game in Nibelheim where Sephiroth accuses Cloud/Zack (can't remember which it really was) that his people abandoned the Cetra. My though was 'what if they couldn't help?' And since history is written by the winners it would obviously portray the Cetra in a positive light.

Yersi Fanel: Thanks so much for your support! Cloud wanted to do this review sections too. Maybe I'll send him back out for next chapter. Still am very impressed by the fact you read/write in English so well since I can't in my two secondary languages (French for 2 years, 1 semester of Japanese).

Rei: More questions! Glad to answer. No Cloud (either of them) isn't dead. But what happened to Strife won't get answered for several more chapters. ;p. Aeris technically was half and half though she was using her Cetra abilities to talk to the other Cetra in the lifestream, which Cetra can do instinctively. Obviously the information she got was slightly twisted as she only heard the Cetra's point of view.

No, no materia. Materia is condensed mako which is condensed Lifestream which is made of the souls and knowledge of those who have died. Materia didn't start forming until centuries after the Lifestream was first formed. With the summons I always thought it was stupid to say they were in the stones. If you play the game you know you can get more than one Shiva summon for example. Think of the materia as remote controls that control the summons from their physical resting place.

Jenova _is_ dead in this universe. Cloud Strife killed her as this is post-game universe. The Holy and Meteor (black) materia aren't strickly summons. Holy contains the human's way to communicate with spirits. With this Aeris could beg aid from every spirit in the Lifestream as opposed to only the strongest Cetra. The Meteor materia is actually made up of the information on how to call objects and creatures form outer space, ie the very spell that called Jenova in the first place. Using either of these thought the inderct form of materia as opposed to casting the spells yourself needs a great deal more power which is why Aeris had to die (death energy, the rest of her life energy were absorbed) and Sephiroth used Meteor in the crater, a gathering place of power.

…: If you don't get it after the beginning of this chapter I suggest you read them both again. Cloud wasn't Escalavar (the creep. He was fun to write) he was living the Cetra's memories.

Matt-kun: Hope the beginning of six got rid of the confusion. ff (dot) net got rid of your email after the at sign I'm afraid.


	7. Titan, Typhoon, Bahumet and Knights of t...

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Shift in Space

Chapter 7

"I've got good news!" Reeve announced via Cait Sith. "We found another tunnel like the other two. It's where the ultimate weapon was destroyed."

"Which one is that?" Tifa asked Cloud.

He shrugged. "I don't know. The only way I know is if the materia tells me."

"We better check it out then," Zack decided. "Cid, did you hear that?"

"Of course I did ya-" the pilot halted his sentence glancing at Sephiroth. "I mean we've already changed course."

"Good. How long until our arrival?" Sephiroth asked.

"At least a day. The winds are kicking up much too quickly to go rush in.

Cloud's eyes lit up. "Do you have a video room Cid?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and use it kid. Down the hall, on the right."

Cloud turned to Zack using his best puppy eyes. Zack groaned, "Not again. You've seen it a billion times all ready!"

"Seen what?" Yuffie asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"What's that?" Tifa asked.

"You've never seen Pirates of the Caribbean?!" Cloud yelped waving his hands angrily. "That's sacrilege!" He snatched the DVD from Zack's hands and dragged the two women out of the room.

"I wonder if they know what they've gotten themselves into," Zack murmured to Sephiroth.

"No," the general returned. They shared an amused glance. This would be interesting.

SHIFT IN SPACE

"Are you aware Cloud has every line of that movie memorized?" Tifa asked Zack as they waited Cloud to finish freeing the summon.

"Yes. He's obsessed with it." Zack sighed. "That's why we don't like to watch it with him."

"AHHHHHH!" Cloud shouted falling back. The summon burst it existence.

"That's the Titan."

"And he's not happy!" Reno yelled.

"He's one of theirs!" Cloud responded dodging Titan's fist.

By now everyone had begun attacking the summon. "It's not doing a thing!" Elena screamed in frustration.

Cloud smacked himself in the forehead as he figured it out. "Duh! We have to get him off the ground! He's an earth spirit!"

"That's a lot of help!" Barret grumbled letting off another shot. Next to him Vincent cast an ice spell.

Cloud bit his lip from his position behind the party. Perhaps Shiva could help? A summon against a summon? 'No, that wouldn't work. He'd still have his power source…I've got it!" Linking spells together Cloud mimicked Vincent's earlier action and cast an ice spell. Only he aimed it at the earth underneath the Titan spirit. A thick plate of ice formed making a skating rink on the ground. More importantly it separated the summon from its power source. Sephiroth moved in quickly and finished off the spirit with a few short blows. He landed gracefully in spite of the ice beneath his feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Tifa asked.

"A few minor injuries," Cait replied taking stock of the group. "Good thinking Cloud."

"Just remembered an old legend," Cloud shrugged.

"Let's get back to the Highwind," Nanaki suggested.

SHIFT IN SPACE

"The wind has increased," Vincent observed. He turned to Cloud. "Could the Cetra have caused this?"

"I don't know," Cloud admitted.

"Typoon, the wind summon," Yuffie suggested. "If it was one of the Cetra's it might do this."

"Better find him soon or else we won't be able to fly at all." Cid announced from his place at the wheel.

"Anything?" Vincent asked Cloud.

"It's just air!" Cloud replied sounding frustrated as he focused on the red materia. "How in the world can they anchor a crystal in air?!"

"Then we'll look for it the hard way," Cid grumbled. "Reeve, get your but moving and get your blasted pilots into the air." He took a long drag on his cigarette. "I'm gettin' too old for this."

Several hours later Reeve called back. "We've found something. Head to the west continent mountain range. Be careful, the winds increase as you go in."

Cid quickly took off guiding his plane into the middle of the storm. If it had anything other than the Highwind they would have been ripped to pieces. Finally they reached the eye of the storm.

"Bloody hell," Barret swore as the group gathered on deck.

Hanging in mid air between the mountains was Typhoon. Unlike the others they had faced so far, he appeared to be free of his crystal enclosure. Worse yet it was blatantly clear he was on the Cetra's side. "Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"He's still tied into the spells. That's why he can't come at us directly. But the Cetra let him out of his physical prison allowing him to manipulate the atmosphere." Light began to flicker about his fingertips. "I'll see what I can do but I'll need time. Without a physical connector it's harder to access the spells."

"Exactly how are we supposed to fight like that?" Barret grumbled.

"Same way we fought the Ultimate weapon," Tifa replied calmly. "Cid, take us in a close as you can!"

"We're gonna loose our wings!" The spear wielding pilot snapped back, but he moved his men into position.

"All right. Vincent, Reno, Rude, Elena, you guys take the front. You've got our long range weaponry." Zack directed. "We'll stay back here and spell cast."

"Oh no you don't," Cloud snapped. Sweat poured down the blond's face as he concentrated. "No spell casting unless you absolutely have to. Any more energy bursts around here and the bindings will fall completely. We _really_ don't want to fight Typhoon directly."

"I'll handle potions!" Tifa volunteered grabbing the bag. She tossed a smaller one to Zack. "That's our miscellaneous weapons. See if there's anything you can throw."

The next few minutes proved very stressful for all concerned. The Turks, Yuffie and Vincent seemed to make very little process other than angering Typhoon.

"We can't take much more of this!" Cid shouted over the intercom from the command deck.

"Ah ha!" Cloud shouted. Three beams of force flickered into existence from Typhoon to the mountains. The winds abruptly halted as Cloud contained the summon's power. "Alright, we just have to sever those lines!"

Reno took careful aim and shot one of the beams. His bullet promptly melted. "Kid, don't look now but I don't think regular bullets are going to do anything."

"What are those things made out of anyway?" Yuffie asked.

"They're Typhoon's energy. It's directly linked to the spell containing him. Shatter those and he'll loose his connection to the planet and most of his energy."

"Physical weapons don't sever energy Cloud," Sephiroth reminded his ward.

"Oops. Right. Umm…Yuffie, come over here!" He quickly cast a spell on her Conformer. "There, that should do it. All up to you now. Be careful, there's an energy blade surrounding the metal ones. You can't see them but it can cut right thought your hand."

"'Kay." Yuffie carefully took aim and severed a line. The conformer returned to her hand. She quickly repeated the process twice more.

"Can we use a summon now?" Red asked. Cloud nodded. Red gestured to Tifa who summoned Bahamut, Red summoned Neo Bahamut and Vincent summoned Bahamut Zero. The dragon trio unleashed their attacks quickly destroying Typhoon.

Strangely, the dragons didn't vanish immediately. Instead they flew up a short distance then turned and went back to ship level. After a few repetition of this odd behavior Vincent spoke. "They want us to follow them."

Cid grumbled but directly his crew to follow the dragons. One by one they vanished. Finally the last, Neo Bahamut, faded as they caught glimpse of a floating rock. "Is that…" Tifa asked Cloud softly.

Cloud nodded though the three glowing materia in his lab. "They lead us right to their anchoring place." He ran to the edge of the deck and jumped from the ship to the rock.

"Are you nuts?" Reno yelled.

Cloud ignored the redheaded Turk and approached the giant crystal. It was actually three crystals fused tighter at the edges. Cloud carefully tapped the crystal. The three dragons arose again, only this time in his mind. After a few minutes Cloud figured out what the Cetra had done. He quickly removed the barriers between the three forms. The dragons snapped into one spirit. **Thank you child. I am at last whole and free again. Goodbye** He promptly vanished. Unfortunately so did the rock.

"Ack!" Vincent, closest to the rail, leaned over and snatched the child and pulled him back onto the deck. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth's unhappy face. "I'm in trouble again aren't I?"

SHIFT IN SPACE

"I think we should look at putting Cloud someplace safe," Tifa announced several hours later after they had landed.

"This is not a job for children," Red agreed.

"I'll let you know if I see any," Cloud muttered. He raised his voice. "This mission was entrusted to _me_. You can't do it without my help."

"He's right," Zack reluctantly admitted.

"Then do your job and stay out of the way," Elena snapped.

"Fine, fine," Cloud grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out the decreasing pile of summons. "Right, Knights of the Round next. Time to check out a lake surrounded by mountains."

It wasn't exactly an easy trip to get there. The Highwind had to land outside the mountain range and they headed in on foot since the land was too rocky for Chocobos. Finally they reached the glistening lake. "Exactly how are we supposed to find a crystal in a lake?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Do any of you read?" Yuffie asked sounding annoyed. "Look, Cloud told you we're looking for the Kings of the Round. We're at a lake. Get the connection?"

Mass blank stare. "No."

Yuffie sighed. "There's an old legend about a king who founded a perfect city in which there was a _round table_ composed of his _knights_. Legend also has it he had a mystical sword from a lake."

"So now some stupid sword is just gonna flight out of a lake?" Cid grumbled. "Don't be stupid.

"Cloud?" Zack questioned while Yuffie and Cid continued to fight. "Do you sense anything?"

"There's something there but I can't locate it."

_**Greetings seekers.**_

The group jumped at the voice. No few hands strayed towards their weapons. "Who are you?" Red asked the faint outline of a woman standing on the lake.

_**I am Entil'za, Lady of the Lake and daughter of Gaia the former spirit of the planet. I guard the seas and lakes of the world. You have come seeking that which is in my possession, yes?**_

"We're trying to free the souls of the Knights of the Round summon." Zack confirmed.

_**My children. They were sworn to me as the Champions were to Gaia. They save me by giving up their lives and destroying the Cetra advance. Unfortunately my mother did not survive. **_

"What happens to you if they leave?" Tifa asked softly.

**_I will go with them. It is time. I miss my mother and there is one now who can take my place._** The waters of the lake parted revealing dry land. **_Go free my sons and daughters. However, their leader isn't here. Alexander, my head knight lies elsewhere in a place beyond my reach._**

"We'll find him." Cloud promised. With Sephiroth in the lead the group traveled down the path. At the center of the lake they found-

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Reno growled.

-a crystal sword inserted into a dark rock. Cloud lightly touched it. In a few moments it shattered.

"Well that was easy," Yuffie said cheerfully.

'Maybe too easy,' several of the fighters thought glancing around nervously.

"It's okay. They had almost gotten free on their own. All I had to do was give them a push," Cloud calmed them. "They're still around actually. They won't leave until we finish so if we need help they'll step in. But we might want to get back on dry land before the water falls back in."

This statement resulted in a mass run back to land. The Lady of the Lake smiled and closed the passage behind them.

End Chapter 7

Sorry for the weight. I sent this out a while ago to get betaed and just got it back. Damm school and its annoying habit of delaying the creative process! Also, there is a reason for why who is good vs. bad in the summons. The knights of the round is an exception though. Any guesses?

Thanks to:

vampire-angel-of-sorrow: Sorry if this is confusing. Tell me what and I'll try to straighten it out.

Matt-kun: I'll probably send to you and renangel and who ever gets back first will be posted. See you next chapter!

Yersei Fanel: No, I haven't seen FF:U. I am an extremely lazy video game player and would much rather read/write fanfiction. But thats not all bad for you guys. Hope you had a good trip!

rei: no, bahumet isn't bad, as you've probably seen.


End file.
